Buffy, the Pregnant Slayer
by Alison224
Summary: When Buffy finds out she's pregnant, she's terrified Spike will leave her. Wait, Buffy's pregnant?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?
1. Toilet Bowl Conversations

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are not mine, they are owned by Joss Whedon. I only borrowed them for my writing pleasure. The plot however is mine, as is this DISCLAIMER!! I hope you enjoy the fic and please review!!! ttyl :)  
Smile,  
~Liz aka Sprite~  
  
Buffy, the Pregnant Slayer  
  
Dedicated to my extrememely loving and caring, wonderfully sweet and fantastic best friend, Chelsea. I love you and this story is for you. Enjoy lol it should be good for a laugh, it's soo pathetic lol. :)  
  
Toilet Bowl Conversations:  
  
Buffy, the vampire slayer, woke up that morning with a horrible head ache and stomach pains to match. A hand gently reached across her as she opened her eyes, and began to softly massage the pain in her stomach. She started to feel better, before she sat up.  
  
"Morning Luv," a voice casually said to her. Buffy turned and smiled at the "man" next to her. It wasn't very accurate to say he was a man. It was more true to say vampire, or undead. Spike gave his love a very sexy grin and she smiled back.  
  
"Good morning Spike, my darling. How are you?" Spike responded positively.  
  
"I'm fine Ducks, and how are you feeling this morning? You started groaning and clutching your stomach a bit ago. Is everything all right?" Spike's concern warmed Buffy's heart.  
  
"I'm all right except I need to use the bathroom right now!" Buffy bolted out of the bed holding her stomach and ran to the bathroom in Spike's crypt. Spike jumped out of the bed after her to find her conversing with the toilet. Spike held Buffy's hair out of her eyes and rubbed her back in soothing circles while she emptied the contents of last night's dinner. After she was finished heaving, Spike wiped her face and mouth with a cold washcloth while putting his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature.  
  
"Well, no fever. You sure you're feeling all right?" Buffy stood up slowly, her body aching and the room spinning before her. Buffy grasped her boyfriend's arm for support where she was standing.  
  
"I was feeling fine, then out of no where I just needed to hurl. Now, the room's spinning and I'm dizzy. And, I feel achy all over. I need to sit down I think." Without another word, Spike picked up his girlfriend and carried her to the bed. Spike was beginning to feel worried, this was the second time this week Buffy had woken up and then thrown up very suddenly.  
  
"Luv, I think you need to go to the doctor. He can help you and tell you what's wrong. Okay?" Buffy scooted away on the bed and curled up against the backboard, pulling up the vanilla and sage sheets around her.  
  
"No, no hospitals, I hate hospitals. My cousin Lydia died in a hospital and I was right there. (AN: I know her cousin was Cecilia or something like that, but I decided to change it and it's my fic so no flames for that please.) I, I couldn't call for a nurse or a doctor or anything and she screamed and I just stood there watching, paralyzed to do anything. Plus I hate the way they smell. I'm not going to a hospital." Tears were flowing down Buffy's cheeks by now and Spike felt bad for even mentioning it.  
  
"All right Pet, no hospitals, but what do you think it is? Some strange bug going around?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea," but she was lying through her teeth. She did have an idea and prayed that it wasn't the cause of her mysterious "disease."  
  
TBC If I get some reviews (positive are always nice lol). I promise this story gets funnier and cuter later! Please tell me what you think ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	2. Baby Jesus?

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are not mine, they are owned by Joss Whedon. I only borrowed them for my writing pleasure. The plot however AU it is, is mine, as is this DISCLAIMER!! I hope you enjoy the fic and please review!!! ttyl :) Smile, ~Sprite~  
  
Quick AN: Much of this story and details are my own addition, so if they don't coincide with what really happened on Buffy, it's using my authorly imagination. Also, if you want to email me, PLEASE SEND IT TO: Lizam224@aol.com NOT Queequeg304@aol.com  
  
DEDICATION: Shippy, thank you soo much for sending me an email about this fic. I really love getting emails (and reviews lol). I'm glad you like my story so far lol. Please keep reading and reviewing, things are gonna get interesting soon lol. PS I hope I have enough humor to be your kinda writer lol. bye :)  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Hanna: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. Don't worry you'll know soon enough what's gonna happen.  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: Cool name lol. Again thank you, and as you can see I'm updating now. Keep reading.  
  
Leanne8582: Thank you for the tip! I didn't even realize the AN's might be distracting. That was very helpful, I'll have to remember that for future reference. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
SinisterChic Heather Martin: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. I'll have to work on longer chapters lol. I love to keep people in suspense when possible and get reviews lol. We'll see what's gonna happen. I might just have to add in a section explaining Buffy and Spike's relationship, probably later, but thanks for the idea!  
  
cheerios: Aww, I'm glad you like these fics. I told Shippy, that I didn't realize there were that many people who liked reading pregnant Buffy fics. I know I didn't really until I started writing this lol. Well, here's more I hope you like it. Keep reading and reviews are always nice lol ttyl :)  
  
BunnyKat: Thanks! I like these kind of fics as well. I hope you keep reading and please review!  
  
spikette55: I agree, lovers can be more romantic than boyfriend/girlfriend. It's going to remain PG-13, because they can hint at things, but don't totally tell everything. It's fun to write that way so I hope you keep reading!!  
  
Irony: As you can see, I've updated again. Thanks for your review!!  
  
Jane aka Spiffy one: Thank you soo much!!! I'm sooo gald you like it!! I hope you read this chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
supergirl: Thanks!!! I like the start of it as well lol. I'm still trying to keep it humorous and I'm about to email you right now. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Migya: lol Well, all right, since you said please soo nicely, 14 times!!!! I got the hint thanks. I'm updating right now. Enjoy this chapter and please review!! I agree with you, I love reading other people's reactions as well, the good, and the bad lol. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing please!!!!! ttyl :)  
  
To: wolf116, Anonymous, chip, 2005, Mistified, s.s., JENNA, Devil's Advocate, Spuffy, Crystal, and Amber: Thank you all sooo much for your reviews!!!!! I'm soo glad you all like it. Please oh please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!  
  
ALSO AN: If anyone besides supergirl wants me to email them when I update this story, please send me a review with your email in the review, or email me at: Lizam224@aol.com. (Queequeg304@aol.com doesn't work anymore). I also LOVE to chat about things, so feel free to IM me at Lizam224, or Alison224. Thanks!!! Enjoy the story and please review!!!!!! :) ~Liz~  
  
Buffy, the Pregnant Slayer  
  
Chapter 2: Baby Jesus?  
  
After she had bid her lover goodbye, Buffy got up to run the day's errands. The first place she went, was to the Magic Box to visit Anya.  
  
"A customer, Giles, I'll get it." Anya raced to the front counter to greet her new "customer." "Hello Buffy, did you come here to buy something? Not that it matters since you're a friend. How are you by the way?" Buffy smiled at her newer best friend. Ever since Willow had left with Tara to live in New York, Buffy and Anya had really connected and gotten to know each other. Buffy realized that Anya really was trying her best to be a human, but it was extremely hard for someone who had been a demon all their life.  
  
"Well, actually no I'm not here to buy something and I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Anya shook her head.  
  
"I'm bloated, constipated, and fat. Other than that, I'm just peachy." Anya gave Buffy a sweet smile.  
  
"Anya, I have to ask, what's it like to be pregnant? I mean, I would have asked my mom, but..." Buffy choked and couldn't finish. Her mom had died little over a month ago and Buffy still wasn't totally over it.  
  
"There, there, it's okay Buffy." Anya patted her friend's back comfortingly. It had taken much time and practice, but after awhile, she had almost totally mastered the art of being human.  
  
"Thank you Anya." Buffy said smiling and sniffling a little. "Well, I mean what is it like?"  
  
"Oh Buffy, it's the most wonderful thing there is. I never in my entire thousand years of existence thought I would ever be bringing a new life into this world. I was a vengeance demon for so long and I put so many curses on men when I was a midwife to pregnant women I always wondered what it would be like. Now I get to experience it and it's awful, and I wouldn't change it for the world."  
  
"How did you know or find out you were pregnant? Like how could you tell other than the fact that you were gaining a little weight and all?"  
  
"Well," Anya thought for a moment, "I wasn't feeling well in the mornings, and sometimes I'd feel achy for no reason. and I started getting stomach pains and morning sickness a lot. Then the weight came and I was pretty sure, so I had a pregnancy test taken at the doctors and I found out I was gonna have a baby. Why did you want to know? Buffy, you're not pregnant are you?" Anya shouted smiling like a kid in a candy shop. Buffy had to slap her hand over the older woman's mouth so Giles wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Shh," Buffy laughed, "be quiet. No, I'm not, I mean I don't think so. I don't know. I'm kind of worried what if I am?" Anya answered quickly,  
  
"Then our children could play together and be the best of friends, and maybe someday get married. Oh, Buffy it would be wonderful we could trade parenting tips just like on the t.v.!" Buffy smiled at Anya's enthusiasm.  
  
"But how could I be, I mean Spike can't have kids and I haven't slept with anyone else. Maybe it's a false pregnancy; maybe I have the symptoms wrong and it's just nothing. But Anya, what if it isn't, what if I'm going to be brining a new life into this world?"  
  
"Maybe you'll be like the mother of the baby born on Christmas," Anya exclaimed seriously. "Even if that's not the case, you will be a great mom and your child will end up perfect and wonderful just like you. Oh you'll do a great job! So, go take your test and call me immediately after you get the results. Oh, and I recommend taking it more than once, those things can be inaccurate. Take it like three times. Oh, I'm so excited this will be fantastic." As soon as Anya finished, Buffy started for the door. "And don't forget to tell Spike!" Anya cried out as Buffy rushed hurriedly out of the Magic Box.  
  
"What was that all about? Don't forget to tell Spike what?" Giles asked his best and only employee, having not heard the conversation, just witnessing Buffy's rather rushed visit.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that he shouldn't take walks in the middle of the afternoon." Was all Anya told the man who had become a sort of father to her in her short time as a mortal. Giles looked at her strangely, but just turned around and continued taking inventory. Contrary to popular belief, she could keep some secrets.  
  
TBC Did y'all like the chapter?? We'll find out about Buffy and her predicament in the next chapter so hang on. Please review!! ttyl :) ~Liz/Sprite~ 


End file.
